kevinarminfandomcom-20200214-history
Armin Braun
"Hey DUDE! Ever see this?" - Armin Braun. Armin Braun (阿明 or A Ming in Chinese) is the second person in 300hyper and also the one who planned first creating the Kevin & Armin Productions in Wikia. In YouTube, Armin is also one of the two main protagonists. Armin is more annoying than Kevin sometimes, so that's why sometimes both liked tonfight for some reason. However, when Kevin went up a maximum rage, he had nothing to do but to leave everything to Kevin to finish everybody(antagonist) off. Tug of war in school 2012 Kevin and Armin teamed up with their other classmates and unite to stand against the other tough opponents from the other classes. The epicness like a movie. First, they(6A, Kevin and Armin's class) faced 6D. At first, they lost the first round because one of them was down. In the second round, they really got serious by united and won the second round. During the Tie Breaker Game, 6A struggled even harder and won. And the final match was the tougher among the toughest: 6E! They struggled the hardest than what they had shown and won the first round. In the second round, they struggled and at the end, no Tie Breaker Game. What does it mean? Yes, they won against the crazy 6E! Both Armin and Kevin was very happy with their victory that they were able to prove "6E was the best" was absolutely wrong. So the moral is "If you're tough, don't be cocky. You must keep it up instead and never look down on others" Lost in parking lot Kevin and Armin found out that Kevin's dad's magazine was missing, and so Kevin and Armin went back to Solaria on foot which is very long, wasting energy, only to found out nothing but the magazine had been thrown to the dust bin. And so Kevin and Armin headed back to the parking lot searching for Kevin's dad's car, but they're lost, and also missing for some reason. Kevin found a car, which he mistook for his dad's car, and went searching, searching and searching, and finally found it. It's really annoying that something like this must be happening, they thought. Relationships Kevin Chandra "SHUT THE F*CK UP!" - Armin said when Kevin's singing "War" by Edwin Starr. Armin started to go to Kevin's school when they were grade 6 and was one classmate with Kevin as well. At first, they were not really near, but once they got to know each other, they became best friends (the same as how Anthony and Ian from Smosh became best friends). Chilled Deltora Tjhin "Get out of my sight! All I want is Kevin! Once I'm done with your side-kick, you're next!!" - Chilled to Armin. Chilled thought that Armin is a complete idiot with no brain in his head at all, just by looking at his face, based on what he assumed Armin to be. Plus, because Armin is Kevin's side-kick friend, and so he had decided that Armin is Chilled's additonal enemy in his list as well.